


Smile!

by YamiBaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, MaleReader-Insert, One Piece - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey D. Luffy x Male!Reader</p><p>"You're nothing but a nuisance to me and my family." Scowling, she threw his head back and stood, dusting herself off as (y/n) began to pant rapidly, trying to take in as much precious air as he could while trying to ignore the intense pain he felt throughout his whole body. "I'm glad your parents died in that fire, they were just one less problems for everyone in this town to deal with."</p><p>As she walked away, (y/n) lifted his head weakly, sending her the dirtiest glare he could muster at the moment.</p><p><i>'Luffy...'</i> He thought to himself, as he leaned his head back, ignoring the way the chair's leg jabbed against his head, as his eyes grew heavy. <i>'I'm sorry... But I'll be damned if your dream isn't accomplished because of me...'</i> Trying to fight away the exhaustion he felt, (y/n) felt his arm twitch, as he tried to move his fingers to build up the strength to stand. However, it was a battle he lost, as his vision began to blur, before he was taken by the darkness to sleep away his injuries for the day.</p><p>He just hoped Luffy would understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile!

Smile!: Monkey D. Luffy

 

"Have you heard? That famous pirate captain will be coming here!"

"Captain Luffy of the Straw Hats will eventually pass by!"

"Oh! I heard they're the reckless type! They will kill us all if we disobey them!"

"I don't want to die! I heard he shows no mercy when he kills!"

Upon hearing the townspeople gossip, (y/n), whom had been picking up crates full of vegetables, stopped what he had been doing and turned to glance at them all from over his shoulder. The great captain Luffy, he was the talk of the town. Everyone worth their salt knew of the infamous captain and his battles with other great captains such as the fish man captain Arlong and his crew, captain Kuro and the great Don Kang just to name a few pirates out there so far.

And who could forget about the battle at Einy's lobby? Or the war at Marine Ford two years back?

Yes, stories of Captain Luffy's adventures spread around their little town faster than wild fire.

"Can you believe it? Oh I hope he isn't like the last pirates that came around here!" One of the girls whined, pouting as she thought back to their last visitors. "I know what you mean." Her friend agreed, crossing her arms over her chest with a slight scowl on her face. "They were all so power hungry and reckless. Almost burned down the town."

Being a small town stationed right in the New World was never a good thing, they would often get visitors from all over whom would tear the place apart and think they own it. But one way or another, the proud townspeople of Pax did not allow that to happen, they stood their ground against the cruel pirates and always fought back. That's why they've all been able to live in the New World for many generations, something everyone took pride in. A small smile made it's way towards (y/n)'s lips as he thought back to his younger days as a child, watching as the townspeople all beat the living crap out of any unwanted and arrogant pirate that tried to take over.

"(Y/n)!" A thundering voice called out, causing the boy to snap out of his thoughts. "Hurry up and bring those crates in here will you? We don't have all day!"

A soft sigh left his lips as he picked up two of the crates left outside, turning to send the gossiping girls one last glance, the young teen made his way towards the back entrance of the bed and breakfast bar his uncle owned.

Sometimes that man could be a pain in the ass, but he had no other choice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) had been wiping down the tables as the sound of the bell above the entrance rang.

"-you should know better than to go off on your own like that!" A young woman's enraged voice reached his ears, as (y/n) simply ignored her and went back to wiping down the table. "We don't have time for you to be fooling around! What kind of sea captain-"

"Welcome!" The sound of his aunt's sickly sweet voice cried out, causing the young male to cringe as he watched his aunt make her way towards them. "Please have a seat and make yourselves at home!" She continued rather loudly. (Y/n) closed his eyes and tried his hardest to make himself invisible, not wanting anyone to pay attention to his presence. _'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me.'_ He chanted over and over again in his mind, scrubbing the table down hard in an attempt to look as busy as possible. "We will tend to your every need." His aunt told her customers sweetly, before turning her attention towards him and scowling. "(Y/n)!" She screeched, her voice was like glass scraping the inside of his ears. "Get over here and serve our customers." She barked, all the while sending them a sweet smile.

Gritting his teeth, the young, (h/c) haired teen inhaled deeply from his nose, before turning around to walk towards the table with his customers. As his aunt walked passed him towards the kitchen, she turned to growl in his ear, as she did every time they passed by each other. " _Don't_ mess this up brat."

Trying to hold down his temper, the young teen walked towards the table and stood before the newcomers, not once trying to sound as falsely sweet as his aunt had. "Hello, welcome to the Matio Family's Bed and Breakfast." He greeted in a bored tone. "How may I help you?"

The people sitting around the table all turned towards him. A blond with a swirly eyebrow ignored him and took a quick drag of his cigarette, a small reindeer gave him an uncertain look as he nervously played with his hooves. A green haired man glared at him, before yawning and looking away to take a quick nap. The two girls sitting upon the table simply raised a brow at each other. Not bothering much with the others, (y/n) simply crossed his arms and waited, he wanted to get it all over and done with as soon as possible.

It wasn't that he hated people or pirates, it was just that he was never good at expressing himself or socializing. Years of being forced to work at a young age and getting scolded, ruined any and all chances of him ever having a proper conversation with anyone or making any friends. He was an outcast, unsure of how to deal with anyone or anything anymore.

You can thank his aunt and uncle for that.

A young teen, looking around the same age as him, lifted his straw hat and turned to gaze at the boy. _'He... Looks familiar...'_ (Y/n) thought, as he turned his head to meet the boy's gaze. The two had a strange stare down, neither one of them saying a single word, nor did they want to look away.

The others all around them took notice of this, confused as to what the two were doing as they watched in silence. After a few more minutes passed them by, the young, straw hat wearing boy opened his mouth and spoke. "Why do you look so bored?" He asked, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Why you-" The orange haired girl growled, smacking the poor boy in the back of the head. To say he was caught by surprise would be an understatement, never has he ever been asked that in his whole nineteen years of life, especially since everyone ignored his existence.

But I guess life is full of surprises.

"You don't just ask someone that Luffy." The blond man with the cigarette scolded.

Wait.

Luffy? Straw Hat?

 _'He's that famous Straw Hat pirate everyone's been talking about.'_ (Y/n) thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched them all bicker. Pouting, the young captain signed as he rubbed his head. "It was just a question, I wanted to know why he looked bored because it didn't look cute on him."

Now that, caused everyone, including (y/n), to gaze at him with utter confusion. Ignoring his crew mates, Luffy turned towards the boy and continued to gaze at him blankly. "So, why do you look so bored? Can you even smile?"

"Of course I can smile." (Y/n) mumbled, raising a brow at him. "I just never found a good reason to."

Before the straw hat could respond, (y/n) was hit over the head hard by a frying pan, sending him to the ground. "Hey!" They all gasped, standing up in their seats to see if he was alright.

"You little brat." A tall, pretty blond woman growled, holding the frying pan in her hand as she sent him a scowl. "Hurry up and do your job, you aren't getting paid to laze about."

(Y/n) grumbled and sat up, rubbing his head softly. "I don't get paid at all." Not once did the young teen realize that the straw hat's captain had heard him, frowning in concern at the boy on the ground.

Heaving a sigh, (y/n) stood and dusted off his clothes. "I'll go get you something random." With that, he turned around and walked off, blank look on his face like always. From back at the table, the raven haired captain's eyes followed the young boy.

He wondered if they would meet again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night sky was beautifully filled with stars, more than usual. It was the only thing that seemed to make life worth living, especially since life seemed to be getting harder and harder for the young teen as the months went by ever so slowly. (E/c) eyes gazed upon the different stars, trying to connect the dots to see a bigger picture like he always did. The night was his only friend, the breeze was also his companion and all the creatures such as the strays that roamed the streets were his family. He found peace within the outside walls of the confined hell he was forced to call home, enjoying his time outdoors during the time his aunt, uncle and irritating cousin were fast asleep.

The sound of footsteps suddenly alerted him, as he quickly jumped off of the barrel he had been sitting on moments ago, ready to run away if need be.

"Hey." A voice called out in slight surprise, as a shadowy figure made itself known. "You're that waiter from earlier!"

At this, the young male raised a brow at the intruder in confusion, not once letting his guard down as said intruder grew closer and closer. "Hey, you don't have to back away like that." The intruder began, finally stepping out of the shadows. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything."

(Y/n) blinked in confusion, eyes widening at the raven haired teen that stared back at him with a blank expression. "You're that straw hat captain from earlier..." He mumbled, heaving a breath of relief that it was him and not his aunt or uncle. If they had found out he was still awake or outside, they would assume he was running away, or trying to steal their things again. Running away had always been on his mind, but he knew his ambition alone wouldn't help him navigate his way out of the New World and into the East, South, West or North Blue. The straw hat captain broke into a bright smile and chuckled. "Yup! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He introduced himself, proud smile in place as he stood with his chest puffed out, the scar from two years ago showing itself to him with pride. He was much different from how (y/n) had imagined, nothing like the rumours he had heard. Tilting his head to the side, Luffy waited patiently for the shorter teen to speak. "Well?" He asked, blinking as the (h/c) haired male raised a brow at him. "Well what?" He asked, crossing his arms and making sure to avoid keeping his back towards the captain. He was a pirate after all, and many of them that visited the island often mistook him for a girl or tried something funny with him.

"Well? What's your name?" Luffy asked stepping forward, eyes not once breaking contact with the male standing before him. (Y/n) took a step back, still not trusting the pirate.

"(Y/n)... My name's (y/n)." He responded, before sending him a scowl. "But why do you want to know pirate?" As he moved away, his back hit the back wall of the building that was in front of his uncle's bed and breakfast. Luffy kept moving towards him, stopping once they were close enough for their chests to be touching. He was a head taller than (y/n), causing said teen to inwardly curse his height, and for being slightly intimidated by the male before him."I just wanted to know." The straw hat pirate confessed, sending the shorter male a smile. "You seem interesting, and I wanted to see you smile."

Scoffing, (y/n) lifted his hands and placed them on Luffy's chest, gently pushing him away at arms distance to give them both some space. "Yeah well, good luck with that. I haven't smiled since..." (Y/n)'s voice began to drift off, as he gazed down sadly at the ground. Luffy blinked in curiosity and confusion, wondering why the young male had suddenly stopped talking. "Since when?" He asked, leaning his head in closer to try and stare into his eyes. Shaking away the feelings of sorrow, (y/n) pushed Luffy aside and stomped his way back towards the door. "None of your business, leave me alone."

"Hey!" Luffy cried, Turing his body around to run after the young male. "Where are you going?"

Without glancing back, (y/n) stood before the door and scoffed. "I'm going to bed, leave me alone." Just as his hand gripped the door handle, Luffy let out a small laugh. Opening the door, the young pirate wrapped his arm around the shorter male's shoulder, before bringing their faces close. "You're funny. I can't wait to hang out some more with you!"

At that moment (y/n) let out a frustrated groan, ignoring the laugh that Luffy let out as the two walked inside. Something tells him that the straw hatted captain won't be leaving him alone anytime soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had been right, the captain hadn't left him alone at all since that night.

Everywhere he went, there he was, popping out of nowhere with that bright smile of his, always laughing at the way (y/n) would squeak with fright. And many of those time, the shorter of the two would chase him away, neglecting his chores in order to beat some sense into the childish captain's mind. This went on for days on end, and eventually, he was introduced to everyone apart of the straw hat pirate's crew. Zoro was quiet, but acknowledged his existence. He wouldn't talk to him at first, always siting or laying down at some random place to take his daily nap. That is, until he noticed how (y/n) had taken an interest in his weights, since that day the green haired male had been nothing but patient in teaching him how to lift and work out, in order to help him gain some muscles of his own. Chopper was weary of him, being too shy to talk to him or freaking out whenever he came into eye contact with the teen. But eventually, he had started warming up to him, often scolding or scowling at both him and Luffy for being so reckless, getting cuts and injuries all over their bodies for roughhousing. And although he scolded (y/n), he still cuddled and played with him and Luffy whenever he had the chance to.

Sanji knew he wasn't a female from the moment he first saw him, but he did always criticize (y/n) for his feminine features, accusing him of trying to seduce and confuse his mind on what it was that he truly loved. But upon hearing that (y/n) was often fed nothing but cabbages, a bit of leftover tomatoes or boiled potatoes at work, he had freaked out and began to cook him a five course meal, urging him to eat until he gained enough weight and muscle to appear more masculine. Sanji may deny it often, not wanting to look bad in front of the girls, but he actually babied (y/n), looking after him as though he were a younger brother who needed to be fed and taken care of. If that didn't give it away, then the way he would curse at Zoro for training (y/n) too hard was a dead giveaway. Franky was kinder to (y/n) upon first meeting him. He would even talk like a robot and allow (y/n) to press his nose to show off all of his goofy hairstyles, because he enjoyed the rare laugh that would slip past the boys lips, knowing he was trying too hard to hold his laughter down. Franky had been patient and understanding, shedding tears when he heard about how hard his aunt and uncle worked him and what it was that he was fed. Teaching (y/n) about fixing the ship was the best part, because the younger teen had suddenly turned into the best helper he has ever had, never before had the elder male received all the tools he needed to use for his machine and for whatever it was he was working on as fast as he did when (y/n) handed it to him.

Brooke and Usopp immediately claimed themselves his teachers, hoping to make (y/n) into a great warrior and musician, that way he would be a great help to everyone on board the Sunny. (Y/n) didn't have the heart to tell them that he wasn't a crew member, and just allowed them to drag him around the ship, often singing loudly as Brooke played many of his songs on his bass. Usopp had shown him what he was capable of, telling him tales of his journey and how he obtained his pop-green seeds. He would get scolded by Nami at times for lying, but would often keep quiet at the sight of an intrigued (y/n). Robin and Nami both took a quick liking to him, especially after seeing and hearing everything he went through at the bed and breakfast. Robin had taught him how to read, shocked to find that he didn't even know how to spell his own name or read a simple letter. She would voice her complaint at times when they ate, often stating that his aunt and uncle would probably die in a fire if they weren't to careful with turning off their stove at night before bed. Nami had taught him everything she knew about navigation, and had even taught him to to create a map. She had adored him to bits when he had told her a place other pirates had left their treasure behind, including the best places to buy good clothes as well as how to get a discount with certain shop owners and what not.

But Luffy was the one that stood by him the most, always bringing him along when they went to a certain part of the island as well as when they went shopping. It was almost enough to make him smile, to have someone actually want him there and not just use him for his skills, like his aunt and uncle did.

But not once had he smiled, and that only make the straw hat captain much more determined to get a smile out of him.

Spending his days with them had made life easier for the young, (h/c) haired male, since he didn't worry much or became too depressed as he used to. But his happy, carefree days with the pirate crew were coming to an end, their log post was finally setting, and his aunt and uncle weren't too pleased with him abandoning his chores to hang out with them.

**_SLAP!_ **

The sound echoed around the room, as (y/n) was sent flying, crashing into a table and snapping it in half due to the force of his now heavy body landing on it. His uncle huffed, his hand still in the air as he, his wife and daughter all sent the young teen a glare. (Y/n) couldn't help but groan at the stinging sensation he felt in his cheek, the mark of his uncle's hand beginning to glow red on his skin, showing the location of his slap. "You've been neglecting your chores, and you've been coming home late," his uncle growled, standing up straight as his cousin gave a giggle. "All so you can hang out with those pirate friends of yours! What are you planning? To run away? To abandon us? Who do you think you are, betraying us after everything we've done for you!" (Y/n) could do nothing but sit there, feeling the pain on his cheek and body as the small pieces of wood all began to stab at him, some piercing through his skin and causing him to bleed. His aunt let out a scoff and crossed her arms, sending him a dirty look as her husband stood there, ready to punch the poor teen in case he decided to rebel. "Little brat, you have no right to leave after we took you in from the kindness of our hearts. We clothed and bathed you, we fed you and place a roof over your head, and you try to leave?!"

"I knew you were useless, you freak." His cousin began, flipping her blond hair back as she laughed at him, not once concerned with his state. "I'm guessing you're trying to seduce those pirates like you've done so many times with other pirates that visited this place."

They continued to scold and laugh at him, telling him that he had no right to leave, to try and abandon them after everything they've done, not once watching as (y/n) cursed them lowly through gritted teeth. He hated being there, hated every minute he spent with these people and everything they did to him. Walking up to him, his uncle knelt down and lifted his hand, wrapping his fingers into (y/n)'s soft locks, he pulled the young teen's hair and sent him a malicious smile. The blood dripped from his forehead where he had gotten hit by a chair earlier, as he glared into his uncle's eyes, who only stared back with a sadistic smile. "You are to never be near those pirates again, do you hear me?"

Normally (y/n) would just keep his mouth shut and do as he was told, that way, he would avoid any and all conflict so that he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. But after all he's been through, after all the fun he's had with the straw hat pirates, with Luffy, he couldn't just stand back and allow his uncle to stop him from seeing his only friend. "No." He mumbled, causing the man before him to frown at his words. "What was that?" He asked, his eye twitching at the growl the younger teen sent him, as (y/n) repeated himself, this time raising his voice to make sure he was heard. His cousin frowned deeply, placing her hands on her hips as she sent him the dirtiest look she could muster. She's been bragging about their stay at the bed and breakfast since Luffy and his crew arrived, she wanted to befriend them and be the talk of the town, but to her disappointment, Luffy and the rest of his crew paid her not an ounce of attention save for Sanji. She had been nothing but jealous of (y/n), hating him with every fibre of her being since he had accomplished something she wasn't able to, and as revenge, she had told her parents about him spending his time with the crew. Gritting his teeth, (y/n)'s uncle pulled his hair tighter, causing the young teen to grunt in pain as his breath hit his face like a brick. "The marines are looking for him as well as everyone on his crew," he began, enjoying the look of shock and slight panic that crossed the young teen's face. "That captain, what was his name? Monkey D. Luffy? He has a lot of money on his head. It'd be a shame if someone were to... Give away his location."

(Y/n) knew his uncle wasn't joking around, if it meant hurting (y/n) in any way possible, he would do it no matter what. Images of Luffy as well as everyone on the crew's smiling face flooded into his mind, they accepted him and the way he was, they cared and treated him as though he were a human, as though he were one of them. He couldn't have them arrested, he had heard about their dreams and all they do in order to achieve them, their journey shouldn't be put to an end because of him and his heartless family. Without a second though, (y/n) closed his eyes and leaned his head down, his shoulders slumping down in submission, causing his uncle's smirk to grow. "Stay as far away from them as possible, and I won't call the marines. Do you hear me?" Unable to speak, the young teen simply nodded, pushing back the tears that tried to escape him. "Good. Learn your place and don't you ever try to disobey me again." He spat, pushing the teen back forcefully, watching as (y/n) let out a grunt as his back hit the broken pieces of wood once more, each stabbing his back harder than they had before. "Filthy trash, no dinner for a week do you hear me?" That being said, his uncle stood and began to walk away, his wife following behind him as they made their way towards the kitchen to prepare the meal of the day for their customers.

The room was silent, save for the heavy breathing that escaped the young teen's lips, as he lost more blood than he's ever lost in his life. His cousin stood a few feet away from him, chuckling at the miserable sight of him battered and beaten against the broken chairs and table. "How pathetic." She mumbled to herself, walking up to his form, her heels clicking against the floor with each step she took. Weakly, the young teen tried to sit up, groaning in pain as he moved. Suddenly, a heeled foot slammed against his chest roughly, pushing him down with strength that he lacked. (Y/n) coughed up blood as a soft scream left his lips, a wooden spike of the table jabbed into his side and breaking off as it stayed there. "Stay put you trash," his cousin growled, placing more pressure onto her heel and watching with a smile as (y/n) began to grunt and moan in pain. "How did you do it? How did you get that idiot of a captain to pay attention to you, to smile and just want to visit you every single day?"

"AAAH!" The young teen screamed, as she began to kick him over and over again in the same spot on his chest. She was sadistic and very malicious, always angry at anyone who did better than her or got something that she wanted, she always did things such as this to everyone, causing every single person in their town to call her a demon. With a few more kicks, she scoffed and knelt down, reaching over to pull his hair just as her father had done so and pull their faces close to one another. (E/c) eyes met with dark brown ones, as she smirked. "It'd be better if you just drop dead, or even disappear from here. You're nothing but a nuisance to me and my family." Scowling, she threw his head back and stood, dusting herself off as (y/n) began to pant rapidly, trying to take in as much precious air as he could while trying to ignore the intense pain he felt throughout his whole body. "I'm glad your parents died in that fire, they were just one less problems for everyone in this town to deal with."

As she walked away, (y/n) lifted his head weakly, sending her the dirtiest glare he could muster at the moment.

 _'Luffy...'_ He thought to himself, as he leaned his head back, ignoring the way the chair's leg jabbed against his head, as his eyes grew heavy. _'I'm sorry... But I'll be damned if your dream isn't accomplished because of me...'_ Trying to fight away the exhaustion he felt, (y/n) felt his arm twitch, as he tried to move his fingers to build up the strength to stand. However, it was a battle he lost, as his vision began to blur, before he was taken by the darkness to sleep away his injuries for the day.

He just hoped Luffy would understand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luffy hummed to himself as he made his way towards the bed and breakfast that he and his crew enjoyed eating at.

It had been about a week since he's last seen (y/n), too busy helping his crew stock up on things to visit, even ignoring the disappointment that he felt when the young teen hadn't even visited his ship once to say hello. But that day was different, since he was going with them before they left.

He was going to make (y/n) join the crew.

There was just something about the young teen that Luffy liked so much, and he had yet to see him smile. Franky had managed to make him laugh, and Nami and Robin managed to make him blush, Chopper managed to make him look cute while Usopp and Brooke managed to make him look intrigued as well as make him sing.

And boy could (y/n) _sing._

Zoro was able to make him look determined and Sanji was able to make him look excited as well as send him that expression of admiration.

But Luffy wanted to be the one to make him smile.

It was a mini goal he had made up on his own, ever since he had met the teen when they first landed there. Sure he was mad that everyone was able to get a different expression out of him, but he knew he could do it, he knew he could make (y/n) smile. He liked teasing him, and having (y/n) chase him around was also fun, since the boy only ever paid attention to him when he ran away. But he was tired of only receiving an angry, annoyed or frustrated expression.

He wanted (y/n)'s smiles...

Ignoring the way the town's people gazed at him with their confused and slightly fearful expression, Luffy hummed to himself as he made his way towards the bed and breakfast. It felt like forever since he's last walked that way to visit it, and his heart raced at the thought of seeing (y/n) again. He wasn't like anyone else he's met, he was funny and knew just when someone needed him, learning what he could and even playing with Luffy when everyone else was too busy. Sure he made a face but he still showed how much he had fun with the childish captain, and his hugs were great! If Luffy could have his hugs all to himself, he would, but he knew that (y/n) enjoyed hugging everyone else on the crew, especially chopper. "Chopper is lucky," he mumbled to himself, placing a hand on his hat to stop it from flying away with the wind. "He gets most of (y/n)'s hugs..." As he spotted the bed and breakfast up ahead, a large smile began to make its way towards his lips, causing him to run towards the place in order to get there faster. "But I get all of his attention!"

Quickly making it to the door, the straw hat captain placed a hand onto the door handle, freezing as he heard soft grunts coming from behind the place. Blinking in confusion, Luffy let go of the door handle and turned to walk to the back, the sound of grunting and light cursing made its way towards his ears the closer he got. Making a quick turn, a smile made its way towards his face, as he spotted (y/n) out back. The young teen was carrying boxes with food inside, grunting and slowing down every now and then, as though he were having a difficult time moving. "Hey (y/n)!" Luffy greeted, not taking in the way the young teen stiffened.

Walking up to him with a smile, Luffy placed his hands on his hips, as he gazed at the back of (y/n)'s head, as the teen stood frozen in place. Ever since the shorter male had begun to hang out with the straw hat crew, his hair and skin were prettier than they had once been, making him stand out more than he used to, it made him look nicer and had gotten him the attention of many guys and girls in town, much to the captains displeasure. "Sorry I haven't been around lately, the crew and I have been trying to get everything packed and ready for when we leave." He explained, before giving a light laugh and continuing. "Also, I came here to ask you to join my Nakama!"

The minutes passed by the two, as Luffy waited patiently for (y/n) to answer, wondering if the young teen was thinking about it. Not that he had to think much, since Luffy wasn't going to take no for an answer no matter how much (y/n) refused. The young teen kept his mouth shut, as he continued to stack the crates of food inside, coming out with his back to Luffy to keep on working. This only made the captain frowned, he didn't like the way the young teen was ignoring him, normally (y/n) would at least glance at him once, instead of just keeping his back to him as though he didn't exist. "Hey!" Luffy called out, hoping to capture his attention. "Are you okay? Did something happen? If you're hurt, I can take you back to the Sunny and Chopper can-"

"Luffy..." (Y/n) interrupted, not bothering to turn around as his hair covered his eyes. "I think it's better if you just left me alone from now on... I don't want to see you..."

The news made Luffy's heart stop, which hadn't happened since the war at Marine Ford two years ago. Why was he saying this all of a sudden? Weren't they friends? They spent so much time together, and they had fun, so why was he saying this? Was he mad because Luffy or anyone on the crew didn't come visit him?

"I don't... I don't want to see you anymore... And I don't want to... Join your crew..." (Y/n) mumbled in a soft voice, as though stopping himself from saying something he knew he would regret. "I just want you and... The crew to just... Leave the island of Pax and never come back..."

"Why?" The captain asked, a serious expression on his face, hoping to get a clear answer from the teen. A cold wind blew by the two, as the once sunny sky began to cloud itself. Luffy didn't like the way this conversation was going, he didn't understand it. He knew (y/n) had been happy, it was obvious to everyone that the young teen had been having the time of his life with everyone on board the Thousand Sunny. So why was he saying this all of a sudden? (Y/n)'s hands began to close themselves into tight fists, his shoulders began to shake as he took in a deep breath. He should continue working, or else his uncle will come to check up on him and see Luffy, then their deal will be off and the marines will arrive. "I just... Don't want to see you anymore... Please leave-"

"No."

(Y/n) should have known that Luffy would have refused, he was the stubborn type, never backing down from a fight or an argument no matter what. "I refuse to join your crew-"

"I refuse your refusal!" Luffy growled, walking up to the teen and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What happened (y/n)? You were never like this before! Did something bad happen?" He asked, trying to turn the shorter male around, but (y/n) refused to turn around to look at him and turned his head away. "Did someone hurt you? Was it a pirate? Or the marines? I'll kick their ass for you!" His voice became urgent, as desperation ran through his veins, he didn't know why but he felt fear. Fear of losing him, of never seeing him again, fear of having him hate him with all his heart. "Was it me? Was it because I didn't come see you?! I'm sorry! Let's just go back to the ship with everyone, that way, we can all prepare to set sail together!" The words began to rush out of Luffy's mouth, as he tugged at the shorter male's shoulder, hoping to have him turn around to see him. He wanted to gaze into his eyes, to see if he was okay and if he really hated him. "Let's go on a lot of adventures together, and you can finally accomplish your dream with me! To see the world and to see the One Piece!"

"Stop it Straw Hat!"

The sound of (y/n)'s enraged tone caused the captain to freeze, for the many months that the two have spent together, not once had (y/n) called him Straw Hat. He'd always call him Luffy, or Captain Luffy, and both have been said in a pleased and amused tone. Luffy's hand dropped from (y/n)'s should, and fell limp at his side. "I'm sorry... But just leave and never come back... I don't want to see you or anyone of the straw hat crew ever again." The (h/c) haired teen mumbled, walking up to another crate and bending down to pick it up. A grunt escaped his lips, as he gritted his teeth, he needed to get all the crates inside and then wash the windows, but he was taking longer than usual. "You say you don't want to see me anymore." Luffy began, as two hands covered (y/n)'s, lifting up the crate up with ease as he stood behind the teen. "And here you are, crying."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened, as a small droplet landed on top of the crate, causing him to realize that he was indeed, crying. The tears had appeared out of no where, falling down his cheeks without him noticing. How long had he been crying?

Placing the crate back down, Luffy stayed in place, leaning his chin on the top of (y/n)'s head as the shorter teen tried to frantically dry his tears away. "What's wrong?" Luffy asked softly, causing the shorter to freeze. This was unlike Luffy, to be acting so soft and kind, and to him of all people. The tears came rushing down his eyes harder, like a waterfall, as he was filled with nothing but guilt at the fact that he had just lied to the one person he considered his best friend. Shaking his head, (y/n) pushed the straw hat captain away forcefully and made a run for it, hoping to get away from him and just cry his eyes out. He wanted to go with the captain, to spend his life at sea and enjoy his time freely with everyone who actually wanted him to be there. But, he didn't want to slow them down, he didn't want the marines to arrive and take Luffy away, to arrest and execute him before he could find the One Piece and become king of the pirates. As he ran, Luffy reached out and gripped his wrist tightly, stopping him from going any further. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Don't you trust me? Aren't we friends?!" The pirate captain asked, tightening his grip on (y/n)'s arm, causing the shorter of the two to whimper.

"L-let go." (Y/n) mumbled weakly, trying to pull his arm away from the straw hat captain's grip.

The way that the young teen whimpered caused the captain to lift an eyebrow in confusion, (y/n) was never one to act weak around him, and something such as a grip to the wrist wouldn't cause him to act this way, no matter how sad he was. The feel of something warm and sticky caught his attention, as Luffy glanced down towards his hand. Unwrapping his fingers from (y/n)'s wrist, the young captain lifted his hand towards his face, eyes widening in shock at the sight.

His hand was dyed a crimson red.

Beady brown eyes gazed towards the shorter male, watching as he cradled his bandaged and bleeding arm. Now that Luffy got a closer look at him, he took notice of (y/n)'s arms, his whole arm as well as his palms and wrist all bandaged up, each looking new and recent, as though he had been injured mere moments ago. The white, clean bandage wrapped around the shorter teen's wrist was dyed a deep crimson, as (y/n) hissed silently to himself at the stinging feeling he felt.

"Who..." Luffy mumbled, causing (y/n) to stiffen. "Who did this to you?" The dark tone that coated his voice sent a shiver down his spine, as he thought back to everything he had heard and read about the childish captain. This must be him, the one side of Luffy that frightened everyone that met him, this was the Captain of the Straw Hat pirates. There was no point hiding it any more, especially since he'll find out eventually. If the marines tried to capture them, (y/n) would jump in front of them and stall them as long as he could, in order to help the crew escape before they're harmed. Standing, the young teen heaved a soft sigh and tightened his grip on his wrist, not caring that his blood began to drip from his arm all the way down to the floor, dying his clothes. "I'm sorry Luffy..."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Luffy began to slowly walk around him, pleased to see that (y/n) no longer intended to keeping his back to him. The closer he got, the more his heart began to slow down. Stopping in front of him, the captain's eyes widened, unsure of what to do at the moment. Lifting his head, (y/n) felt the tears prickle his eye, all the while he gazed up at the teen with a saddened expression. A tear slid down his left eyes, as his right was covered in a bandage, the bridge of his nose hand a bandage across it as his cheek also held a bandage, swollen as the purple marks that had yet to heal made themselves known to the captain.

"I'm so sorry Luffy... I just wanted to protect my best friend..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure they're around here?" A marine asked the man, writing down everything in a notepad, as (y/n)'s uncle nodded, a bright smile on his face.

"That's right, the straw hat pirates are here on this island, they're wreaking havoc and hurting my townspeople!" He exclaimed, as his wife and daughter sat a few feet away, a malicious smile on their faces as they drank their tea peacefully.

"Finally, those pirates can leave this town in peace." (Y/n)'s aunt mumbled, taking a sip of her tea. With her legs crossed, (y/n)'s cousin leaned her chin against her open palm and nodded in agreement.

After (y/n) had been scolded and told not to speak with the straw hat pirates, his uncle had gone and called the marines through his den den moshi. They had informed him that in a week's time they'd arrive to apprehend the straw hats and that they had nothing to worry about. To his surprise, they had brought in a few vice admirals, as well as many lieutenants and commanders, all in the hopes that they will finally capture straw hat Luffy and his crew. As the marine finished writing on his notepad, he closed it up and sent the man a quick salute, informing him that the marines will be at the ready to capture the straw hats no matter what the cost. As he left, (y/n)'s uncle let out a loud laugh, pleased with himself. He had done it just to spite the younger teen, knowing that he'd never learn to obey if those pirates weren't apprehended. All week (y/n) had worked without a single word, he never rose his head to meet anyone's eyes and not once did he complain, sent them a look or even ask to eat anything. Not that they minded his sudden change of personality, it was very much welcomed, especially since it helped them out faster without having to waste time on him.

"Soon, everything will go back to normal and that brat won't skip his chores or try to escape from us." (Y/n)'s uncle began, giving a loud laugh as he turned to his happy wife and pleased daughter.

Suddenly, from out back they had heard the sound of a crate hitting the ground, causing the three of them to turn towards the source of the sound. "That little brat better not have dropped a single crate!" (Y/n)'s aunt growled, slamming her tea cup down and standing, as she, her daughter and husband all stormed their way towards the kitchen. There, at the very back was the door that opened to the alleyways, crates filled with food were inside, as the rest sat outside untouched. "(y/n)!" His uncle called out, stomping his way towards the open door. "You better not have dropped a single crate!" As he glanced outside, he was surprise to find it empty, a single crate holding lettuces on the floor spilled over, as the lettuces spread on the ground. A pool of blood just a few feet away from the crate, as little droplets were found on the side of said crate, but (y/n) was no where to be seen.

"Where did that little trash go?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ow." (Y/n) hissed, as Chopper applied some disinfectant to his neck and back, a frown on his face as he continued to nurse his new patient.

"I am so mad at you right now!" Chopper grumbled, trying to be as gentle as possible with the poor teen before him. "How could you have let all these wounds go unattended? Why didn't you get a doctor?"

Everyone else stood outside of the room, each one with a look of worry, anger and sadness clouding their eyes, as they watch Chopper apply more disinfectant to the wounds.

After seeing the damage on his face, Luffy had frozen on his spot, unsure of what to say as (y/n) stood there, tears running down his good eye as he held his wrist close to his chest, trying to stop the blood flowing from his reopened wound. It had taken him a few seconds to realize that what he was seeing was real, before (y/n) told him how it happened. The beatings, the neglect, the starvation and even all the abuse, both verbal and physical, that he had received, all in an attempt to stop them from calling the marines. Once done with his explanation, the shorter of the two teens turned around and sighed, telling the captain to leave, that way everything will be better and he can achieve his dream of finding the One Piece. But just as (y/n) had picked up a crate with a soft grunt, Luffy picked him up from behind and paced him over his shoulder, causing the crate to fall to the ground with a loud 'thud.' "Luffy what are you doing-"

"I'm taking you to Chopper." Was all he said, before turning to run around the ally way, down the streets and towards his ship. Everyone was on board and preparing themselves for when their captain returned with a new crew member so that they can set sail. But none of them were prepared for the sight of their captain, carrying an injured (y/n) over his shoulder. Nami and Robin had been the first to freak out, as Chopper ran around calling for a doctor, until Usopp reminded him that he was a doctor. They had questioned him, wanting to know how he got hurt as badly as he did, but (y/n) remained unresponsive. Luffy was able to tell them what (y/n) had told him, keeping it short and simply, all the while Chopper led (y/n) to his office. Zoro and Sanji prepared themselves along with Franky and Luffy, they wanted to beat (y/n)'s uncle to a pulp, but (y/n) had stopped them. 

"I'm... Sorry..." (Y/n) apologized weakly, wincing when Chopper applied some more disinfectant on the countless cuts and bruises on his back. "He just threatened to call the marines unless I stayed as far away from you guys as possible... I just didn't want to cause any more trouble, and I didn't want you guys to be captured when you still have yet to find the One Piece and achieve your dreams." 

(Y/n) lowered his head and buried his face in his hands, not wanting to see the look on his friends faces. They probably hated him already, and wanted nothing to do with him. That is, until he heard footsteps walk up to him, and a large hand placing itself on top of his head, gently ruffling his hair. "You didn't have to worry that much about us (y/n)," Luffy began, as (y/n) lifted his head, his (e/c) orbs met the pirate captain's dark brown ones. "We can take care of ourselves, you didn't have to take a beating for us..." 

The look of joy on (y/n)'s face was enough to let the captain know just how happy he was, as tears began to prickle at the edge of the shorter teen's eyes. "Luffy..." He mumbled softly, his eyes glancing around the room at the smiles everyone sent him. They were with him, they were his friends and he was already apart of the straw hat pirates. He was actually wanted, which was the first time since the death of his parents that anyone's ever wanted him to be with them. "Everyone..." 

"We're with you all the way (y/n)." Chopper said softly, holding a roll of bandages in one hand as he gave the teen a gentle hug. The others all nodded and agreed, not once did their smile filter. "You were already apart of this crew, whether you wanted to join or not." Usopp began, as Brooke and Franky let out a laugh, knowing what Usopp meant was true. "Luffy's stubborn, don't think you can get out of not joining us." Sanji added, as the others all laughed along, happy to see that their friend was well. Luffy's eyes widened slightly at the way (y/n)'s face brightened, the edge of his bruised lips began to twitch, as though he were about to send them the much awaited smile that Luffy has wanted to see since he met the teen. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, (y/n)'s face suddenly turned pale, causing everyone to stare at him in concern. Ignoring Chopper's scolding, (y/n) quickly stood on his feet and ran out of the doctor's office, past everyone and into the front of the ship. The others followed quickly behind, reaching the railing and watching with wide eyes at the sight of the marines surrounding the ship. 

"I cant believe it..." (Y/n) mumbled to himself, as the tears continued to build in his eyes, causing his vision to grow blurry as rage flowed through his veins. "He lied to me and called the marines... HE LIED!" 

Luffy and the others were all equally enraged, because not only had (y/n)'s uncle and aunt abused him, but also because they had lied and broken the promise they had made with him. The tears fell down (Y/n)'s cheeks like a waterfall, as he sniffled and cursed his uncle under his breath. "That bastard!" He growled, banging his fist onto the railing of the Thousand Sunny multiple times, all the while the marines aimed their weapons, ready to shoot once they were ordered too. One marine, a new comer, was angry at the sight of the young teen, so without waiting for an order he aimed and pulled the trigger. Everyone on board the Sunny watched with wide eyes as the bullet flew towards (y/n), their hearts nearly stopping in that instant. Suddenly, a swishing sound was heard, and the bullet was sliced in half, missing the young teen by a few inches as they flew past his face. Stopping his fist, they (h/c) haired teen opened his eyes and slowly, lifted his head to gaze up at Zoro in shock. There he stood, angry expression on his face with his Katana out, glaring at the marines as they stood back frightened out of their minds. "Luffy." Zoro began, as said male slowly walked up behind (y/n), the others following behind. Each held an enraged expression on their faces, glaring down at the marines who began to sweat nervously at the sight of everyone of the straw hat pirates. "Chopper." Luffy began, as said reindeer turned to face his captain. "Look after (y/n) and finish treating his wounds, the rest of us will clear a way and prepare to set sail." Everyone nodded, taking in his captain's orders and preparing themselves for the fight. (Y/n) was confused, unsure of what was going on and not knowing if he should just let his friends fight. "Luffy-" 

Before he could even finish what he was saying, something was placed upon his head, blocking his view of the taller male that stood behind him. It was his precious straw hat. 

Lifting his hands, he felt the hat to make sure it was what he thought it was, before lifting it up to stare at the raven haired captain in shock. Why had he placed the hat upon his head? Why had he done something like that? Wasn't the hat precious to him? 

Luffy's face broke into a bright smile, as he chuckled at the shocked expression the shorter teen held upon his face. "Take care of my hat for me, and make sure you let Chopper fix up your wounds." Without waiting for a response, Luffy walked up to the railing of his ship and sent the marines a challenging smile, frightening a few of them, for they knew what happened when you fight Straw Hat Luffy. "Let's go!" He cried, as he hopped off of his ship, everyone else aside from (y/n) and Chopper followed quickly behind, ready to take part in destroying the marines that blocked their path. A tug was felt on the young teen's ripped pants, causing him too look away from the battle that was had on the island and gaze into Chopper's bright eyes. "Let's go (y/n)," he began, sending him a bright smile. "Luffy and the others are strong, they can handle it!" 

He wanted to protest, to go down there and make sure all of his friends were safe from the marines, but he knew that would be pointless. So without another word, the young teen nodded and followed the doctor into his office. Lifting his hand he placed it gently on top of the straw hat, pursing his lips into a tight line all the while hearing the sound of swords clanking together, the grunts of everyone who fought and the shouts of different attacks taking place. 

He just hoped that everyone will be alright and well after all of this. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The fighting had been going on for hours, as marine upon marine fell. Lieutenants and commanders alike fell within seconds, none even standing a chance against the others like Franky or Brooke. The straw hats were winning, all the while (y/n), who was now all bandaged and well, was helping Chopper get everything ready to set sail for the next island. 

Of course, he had no intentions of going with the straw hats. It was not that he didn't want to join, believe him, he did, it was just that he didn't want to stand in their way. He was useless, he wasn't like everyone else on the ship who was great at something. He wasn't as strong as luffy, or good with swords like Zoro, he wasn't a cyborg like Franky or a great sniper like Usopp, he wasn't even that great at playing musical instruments as Brooke nor was he as smart as Robin. The point is, that he wasn't like the others, so it was best if they left him behind in his old town to live his life out until his death day arrives. Tying down anything that was loose, the young teen wiped his sweaty brow and sighed, glancing over the railing to watch as the straw hats finished up with the marines, who were running away. They would rather run than get beat up by any of them, they were strong and no one wanted to go up against anyone of them, _especially_ the captain. Luffy was angry, and had taken it out on all of the marines, including the vice admirals that had arrived to capture them. Whenever one of the marines got near the ship or tried to climb aboard it, he or one of the others would immediately stop them. Luckily for them Chopper was strong enough to kick them and send them all flying within seconds of them reaching the railings. 

From a distance, (y/n) spotted someone he didn't want to see. There, was his uncle, holding a gun with an angry expression on his face. Glancing around, he was not pleased to see the marines losing to the pirates, he wanted them to lose and be taken away to Impel Down, never to be seen again. Dread began to fill the teen, as he walked slowly towards the railing, his eyes not once leaving his uncle's form. Glancing up, the man's eyes met with (y/n)'s, shock clouding them at the sight of the young teen aboard the ship, before they were replaced with rage. Glancing around, he finally spotted his target. 

Luffy.

Luffy had his back to the man, as he finally knocked down one of the vice admirals that had tried to fight him. However, the admiral had been able to cuff one of Luffy's hand with a sea prism handcuff, rendering him weak and vulnerable. A malicious smirk made its way towards (y/n)'s uncle's lips, as he turned to send the teen a quick glance, knowing just how precious the captain was to him. Shaking his head, the (h/c) haired male watched with wide eyes as his uncle ran closer to Luffy, lifting his gun and placing his finger on the trigger. Unable to control his actions, (y/n) leaped over the railing of the ship and ran towards the captain, dodging each and every single one of the marines that were fighting with ease. "Luffy!" He cried. Said male turned to watch as (y/n) ran to him, confusion crossing his features, wondering why he was so panicked. Hearing something behind him, Luffy turned and growled at the sight of (y/n)'s uncle standing there, glare in his eyes as he began to pull the trigger. With the sea prism cuff off his hand, Luffy wouldn't be able to deflect the bullet, it would actually hurt him. Pressing the trigger, the shot sounded, as everyone stopped to watch in surprise at the sight. 

"Luffy!" Nami cried, as time slowed down. Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of blood, he was in a state of shock, as memories of his brother back at Marine Ford flashed before his eyes. (Y/n) was standing in front of him, arms spread wide as the bullet hit him instead. His shirt began to stain itself with blood, all the while the shorter teen coughed. Slowly lifting his head, (y/n) sent the captain a small smile, genuine and full of admiration, with the straw hat still on his head. 

Luffy's heart slowly began to break at the sight. This wasn't how he wanted to see it, this wasn't how he wanted to see (y/n)'s smile for the first time since they've met. "Thanks for being my friend captain..." (Y/n) whispered, his smile widened as he let out a weak laugh. "I'm glad... That you came to Pax... You were my first friend..." (Y/n)'s body began to shake, as he swayed a bit thanks to all the blood he was losing. It dripped down his body and to the ground, pooling around his feet fast as he tried to move closer towards the captain. "Luffy..." His smile suddenly faded, as he fell to his knees. Before he could hit the ground, Luffy was able to grab him, holding him close like he had with his brother. He was losing another loved one, all because they tried to save him. A laugh was heard, causing him to look up at (y/n)'s uncle, watching as he laughed with a disgusted look on his face. "Pathetic, he died for a pirate?" He began, fixing his gun in order to shoot once more, aiming it at Luffy. "He's just like his parents, willing to die to save someone so pathetic, just like they had died to save _him_." That was what made Luffy snap, as his hold on (y/n)'s unconscious body tightly. "Chopper!" He called, as the doctor nodded and hopped off of the ship and run towards him.

"Right!" He responded, making it to Luffy and holding onto (y/n), making sure he was still breathing. Luffy stood and began to walk towards the guy, as Zoro walked towards his captain. Lifting his hand, Zoro nodded and swung his sword, cutting the sea prism cuff off and allowing the raven haired teen to walk up to a now sweating man. 

Growling under his breath, the captain lifted his hands and began to crack his fingers, ready to beat up the man for many things. 

"I won't go easy on you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The scent of the sea was the best thing the young teen has ever had the chance to smell, never in his life would he have thought that he'd become a pirate. But it was inevitable, even when he argued with Luffy and refused, the pirate captain hadn't budged and made up his mind. It also didn't help that he had already packed up what little belongings (y/n) had and had set sail while the teen was unconscious and recovering in Chopper's office. 

He had been told that Luffy always got what he wanted, he just didn't know that they were right. 

After the fight, (y/n) had awoken to find the captain sleeping in the small bed next to him in the doctor's office, arms wrapped around (y/n)'s head and pressing it against his scarred chest, like a child holding onto a teddy bear. It had confused the teen at first, and it had taken him a while to escape the captain's grasp. But then again, he didn't mind, it had been ages since he'd been hugged like that. His mother was similar to Luffy, if he remembered correctly. He was 8 when they passed away, so his memory is a little fuzzy. 

The crew had been happy to see that he was up and walking, explaining to him on how badly Luffy had beaten up his uncle, not that (y/n) cared that much. The man deserved it, he was just mad that he hadn't been there to see the captain beat him up. Robin and Nami had hugged and cuddled him like the older sisters they were, Franky placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and welcomed him to the crew. Usopp was going on and on about how amazing he had been when he fought against the marines, as Chopper stared at him in awe, listening in on his tales. Zoro ruffled his head and offered him some booze, as the two drank together in bliss, all the while Brooke played many of his songs from when he was the infamous Soul King. Sanji scolded Zoro for giving him booze, placing a plate full of food in front of young teen, before fighting with the one eyed swordsman. At that moment, the door burst open, as Luffy stood there with a pout on his face. He had wanted to be the one to be with (y/n) when he woke up, but he ended up sleeping longer than he wanted and ended up being the last one to see him awake. After much whining and scolding, the captain quickly sat himself down next to (Y/n) as they all had a feast, welcoming the young teen into the crew. He was one of them now, they would all watch out for each other no matter, and they will help each other out until they reach their goals. 

They were his family now, and treated him much better than his aunt, uncle or cousin ever did. 

Sitting down on the lion head of the Thousand Sunny, the young teen gazed at the open sea, enjoying the view and looking forward to the next island that they'd reach. "Hey!" Turning his head, (y/n) watched as Luffy made his way towards him, taking a seat next to him as he gazed forwards at the endless sea. The two sat in a peaceful and comfortable silence, simply gazing at the beauty before them. "It's nice here, am I right?" (Y/n) asked, not once taking his eyes off of the glistening water, enjoying the way it sparkled in the sunlight. Shuffling closer to the shorter teen, Luffy gazed at him deeply, a determined look upon his face as he moved in closer and closer to him. He had been doing that a lot lately, moving in closer to (y/n)'s face with a look of complete and utter determination. At first (y/n) thought nothing of it, since Luffy always did strange and quirky things, but lately he's been doing that nonstop. At dinner, when he forced (y/n) to bathe with him, when they were cleaning the deck or just relaxing and enjoying the day. It was begging to annoy the teen, and he wanted nothing more than to shove him into the ocean. But he had learned a long while back that doing that was a bad idea, since Luffy had lost the ability to swim the moment he took a bit out of the Gum-Gum fruit. 

"What are you doing captain?" (Y/n) asked after heaving a sigh, he only hoped his captain would give him a good answer, and one that actually made sense. Humming to himself, Luffy simply moved in closer and closer, hating the fact that (y/n) was now moving away. "I want to try something," he began, not liking the way the shorter teen tried to move away from him some more, almost falling off and into the ocean. "Hold still (y/n)!" 

"!"

Suddenly, the young teen found himself lying on top of the lion head on his back, with Luffy above him pinning him down. "Luffy, can you get off of me?" He asked, feeling himself grow nervous by the minute. "Not yet." Was the captain's response, as he gazed at (y/n)'s face as though trying to figure something out. This confused the shorter teen, for his captain never actually pinned him down before. Sure they wrestled occasionally to see who was the strongest, Luffy losing on purpose to let (y/n) feel like he could win, but never did he ever hold him down like a lion meeting its pray. "Luff-" Before (y/n) could finish his sentence, the captain's lips covered his own in a rough and demanding manner. His eyes grew wide, as Luffy gazed down at him, as though hoping to find a positive reaction. His heart sped up, as he began to melt into the kiss, allowing his eyes to drift close while he kissed his captain back. Luffy seemed pleased with this reaction, and began to place more pressure on his lips, quickly turning it into a french kiss while he wrapped his arms around the shorter male's waist. (Y/n)'s hands began to move on their own, slowly trailing up Luffy's arms sensually before wrapping themselves around his neck and pulling him in closer. 

The two ended up going from sweet and sensual to rough and heated within seconds, as panting was heard. Luffy suddenly pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to the shorter male below him. (Y/n)'s face was red, as he panted in an attempt to take in precious air. Luffy's face suddenly broke into a bright smile, as he sent (y/n) that all too familiar laugh of his. "Nami was right, kissing you is fun!" 

This only confused the teen, as he sent his captain a confused expression. Nami said what? Seeing the questioning look that the shorter male sent him, Luffy let out another laugh, before explaining. He leaned in close and smiled, allowing their noses to touch slightly and enjoying the blush coated on the shorter male's cheeks. "Nami and Robin were talking one day about how kissing you was fun because you were so cute, and they liked the way you smiled. I wanted to kiss you too, but you always moved away from me when I tried."

Kiss? But Nami and Robin have never kissed him, not like the way Luffy just did. The only time they ever kissed him was, oh. "ON THE CHEEK!" He screeched, leaning his head back before bumping heads with Luffy. The captain immediately sat up still striding the shorter teen's waist, clenching his now aching forehead as (y/n) sat up, face flushed a deep red as he sent his captain an irritated look. "They kiss me on the cheek! They've never kissed me on the lips genius!" Rubbing his aching forehead, which was now bruising lightly, the captain pouted and sent (y/n) a sad expression. "I still wanted to kiss you, I didn't know Nami and Robin kissed your cheeks, I thought they kissed you and I wanted to do it too because it wasn't fair."

"Don't just do it out of the bloom though!" (Y/n) scolded, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't see me walking around kissing and making out with Zoro do you?"

At the sound of the swordsman's name, the raven haired captain quickly snapped his head up to send the (h/c) haired teen a serious look. "I never see you kiss Zoro..."

"Exactly." He responded with a smile, glad to see that his captain actually understood the point he was making. Or so he thought. Within seconds, the raven haired male had once again pinned (y/n) down onto the lion head, causing a small squeak of shock to escape the shorter teen's lips. Looking up, he was shocked to see the angry expression that Luffy was sending him, as though something had displeased him greatly. "Lu-"

Just like before, the captain's lips covered his own, preventing him from speaking. Trying to push his captain away, he was able to take in a deep breath of air before speaking. "Luffy!" But again, the raven haired male leaned down and kissed him, placing more force into the kiss than he had the first time. (Y/n) was a little scare and had struggled with the captain, only to have him grip his wrists and pin them down above his head, causing a gasp of surprise to escaped (y/n)'s lips. Taking this as (y/n)'s way of submitting, Luffy dove his tongue in and began to french kiss him. The rough and demanding way, the dominance that Luffy seemed to show him was enough to make (y/n)'s heart skip a beat. Luffy was always so childish, there were very rare moments when the captain would actually get serious. This actually made him that much more attractive, which was a shock to the teen since he's never really been attracted to anyone before. Giving up, he just allowed the captain to do what he wanted, kissing him back whenever he could. Luffy was pleased with this, and simply continued to press their bodies closer together, enjoying the soft mewls that escaped (y/n)'s throat, as he moaned softly into his mouth. Pulling apart, Luffy's face, although red and panting, was still serious. "Don't kiss anyone else but me, I don't want you to."

"W-what?" (Y/n) stuttered, still a bit dazed and lightheaded. He had no idea what his captain was talking about, as the taller of the two leaned in, resting his head in the crook of (y/n)'s neck. "You said that I never see you and Zoro kissing... I don't want to see it, so only kiss me from now on."

 _'He actually thought that I kissed Zoro behind his back? Seriously?'_ The (h/c) haired teen thought to himself, heaving a sigh. He knew his captain was dense and very protective of his nakama as well as anything that was his, he just had no idea that the captain was _this_ dense and fond of him that much. 

Well, to be honest, he should have seen the signs.

Realizing that Luffy had let go of his wrists and had wrapped his arms around his waist, (y/n) slowly ran his hands on the raven haired male's shoulders slowly, before entangling his fingers in his hair and returning the hug. "Fine, I won't kiss anyone but the captain." He told him, as Luffy lifted his head to stare into (y/n)'s eyes, as though to confirm that he had heard the teen properly. The two stared at each other for a while, before (y/n) heaved another sigh, lifting his head to peck the captain's lips lightly. "I promise I won't kiss anyone but you Luffy... I won't even kiss Zoro when you're not looking." 

This seemed to please him, for he let out a bright smile and gave his famous laugh that seemed to make (y/n)'s heart flutter. "Shishishi, good!"He exclaimed, before leaning down to kiss him once more, happy to see that (y/n) responded to him with little to no hesitation. 

He was glad that the straw hats had entered his aunt and uncle's bed and breakfast that day, meeting Luffy was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
